The Geniuses
by Spring Frost
Summary: Hachinouji Mitsuki, Hachinouji Rui, and Hachinouji Yuuki. The geniuses who will lead the Hachinouji Group. Two of three enter Ouran and what will wait for them?
1. Chapter 1

Rui's POV

"Nee-chan," I can tell my little brother was tugging my shirt.

"What's wrong, Yuu?" I asked him. Yuuki only shook his head.

We were walking in the corridor of Ouran. I and Yuuki get a scholarship in this school. It's not like our parent can't afford the cost, just we feel like it. We were being called geniuses. I am 15 years old and I was skipping two grades, so I am a second year of high school. Yuuki is 13 years old and he is already on the third year of middle school.

"Here we are, Yuu. Are you ready?" I asked him, smiling. Yuuki nodded and we opened the chairman's office door.

"WELCOME TO OURAN! Hachinouji-san and Hachinouji-kun!" the chairman welcomed us.

"Thank you, Suo-san. I guess because today is weekend, so this school is very quiet." I smiled.

"Yes! I may get both of your schedules. Hachinouji-kun will be on class 3-A of middle school."

"Yuuki is fine, Suo-san." Yuuki looked up, slightly smiled. "And Rui is fine too, Suo-san."

"And Rui-san will be on class 2-A. It is the same class as my son, I hope you will get along well with him."

"May I ask about the uniform?" I asked. The chairman smiled and showed the uniform.

"You father already paid for these uniform, so there's no need to worry."

"Thank you, we'll excuse our self." Yuuki and I bowed, leaving the room. We checked the uniform together and Yuuki chuckled after looked my uniform. "Your uniform is cool, Yuu." I frowned.

"I'm sure Rui-nee will look good in this," Yuuki smiled and hugs me. I patted his head, "Should we explore a bit?" I asked.

"No, I'm sleepy." Yuuki yawned and rubbed his eyes. I was holding his hand and pick my phone, "Shirou-san, can you pick us from Ouran?" I asked.

"Of course, Rui-sama. I already in the front gate." Shirou answered, "Thanks." I saved the phone to my bag. "Let's go, Yuu! Faster is better so you can go to bed earlier." Yuuki grinned and following me. We entered the car and Shirou drove to our house.

"Rui-nee, can I sleep on your lap?" Yuuki asked cutely. I nodded, letting him resting on my laps.

"Rui-sama, how about your new school?" Shirou asked.

"Nothing much, but you must know that the uniform is absolutely horrible." I frowned. Shirou chuckled, "What kind of uniform?"

"A yellow dress, God. I hate yellow and it's not match with my eyes."

"Just bear with it, Rui-sama." Shirou smiled, comforting me. "Thank you, Shirou-san." I smiled.

~TIME SKIP~

I walked Yuuki to his class. I found a blonde boy with glasses, "Excuse me, do you know where's class 3-A?" I asked. He looked at me and shifted his glasses, "Yes, I'm in that class." He answered, "Are you a new student?"

I nodded, "My brother will be in your class." I smiled. "And you?" he asked, pointing at me. "I'm a second year of high school." I answered. He blushed a bit, "Sorry, senpai." He murmured.

"Can you bring my brother to the class?" I asked softly. Still blushing, he nodded, "I'm Haninozuka Yasuchika. What's yours?"

"I'm Hachinouji Rui. It's okay without the senpai. I'm on the same age as you, Haninozuka-kun." I smiled. He gaped a bit and nodded. "Bye, Hachinouji-chan. Let's go….ummm… What's your name?" Yasuchika asked Yuuki. "Hachinouji Yuuki, nice to meet you Haninozuka-san." Yuuki bowed.

"Are you okay without me?" I looked at Yuuki's purple eyes. He nodded, "Bye Yuu. See you after school. Thank you very much, Haninozuka-kun." I smiled, walking to high school's building.

"2-A… 2-A…" I muttered, trying to find my class. I fastened my walking pace and ended bumping to someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled, trying to get up. "It's okay." A cute voice answered and pulled me up. I looked to the boy. The boy has blonde hair and innocent brown eyes, he was holding a stuffed rabbit. Beside the cute boy was a tall boy with black hair and black eyes.

"My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and you can call me Honey. He's Morinozuka Takashi and everyone call him Mori. Are you new here? Ne, what is your name?" he tilted his head cutely.

"My name is Hachinouji Rui," I bowed slightly, "Umm…can you tell me the way to class 2-A, Haninozuka-san?" his name clicked a bit in my brain.

"Sure," he beamed happily and takes my hand. We were running to the class.

"Thank you very much. Which class are you, Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san?" I asked him politely and smiled to them.

"We're in class 3-A. See you next time, Rui-chan! Take a look in the third Music room after school!" Honey cheered and Mori just nodded. I smiled and waved to them. I sighed and opened my class.

"WELCOME TO OURAN, PRINCESS," a blonde boy with amethyst colored eyes shouted. I just stood and tilted my head in confusion. He pulled a rose from nowhere and handed that to me.

"Sorry for that, Hachinouji-san, I'm Otori Kyoya. It's nice to meet you." A raven haired boy with glasses smiled to me.

"Nice to meet you too, Otori-kun." I slightly bowed. "I'm Suo Tamaki, may I know your name, princess?" The blond haired boy bowed to me.

"Sure, Suo-kun. Are you the chairman's son? I'm Hachinouji Rui."

"Yes, and please call me Tamaki. My father told me a lot about you. You're really a genius because you can skip two grades…" Tamaki said dramatically.

"I'm not that good, Tamaki-san." I chuckled, "And our teacher is here." Everyone took their seat neatly.

"For the new student, can you please introduce yourself? I'm Akira-sensei." I nodded, walking to front the class. "Hello, I'm Hachinouji Rui and I lived in China for a few years. Nice to meet you all." I smiled. "Okay, any question?" Akira-sensei asked. A few hands pointed upwards.

"How old are you? Why do you look so young?" a brunette boy asked.

"I am fifteen years old." I answered shortly. He gaped a bit and the other asked, "Are you skipping grades?"

"Yes, I am."

"I think this'd enough. Hachinouji-san, you can sit beside Otori-kun." I nodded and take an empty seat beside Kyoya. I sighed and mumbled, "It's going to a long day."

~TIME SKIP~

"Ck, I forgot to give Yuu his lunch," I muttered, taking a small bag with me and walking to the middle school building.

"Rui-hime! Will you visit the host club after school? And Ouran will have a ball next week…," Tamaki yelled to me. I just shook my head and continued walking.

#Yuuki's Pov#

"I forgot my lunch," I frowned. Today lunch is Rui-nee's food and I love her cooks.

"Are you planning to join any club, Yuuki-kun?" Satoshi asked me. He's really cheerful and opposite with Yasuchika. I nodded, "Maybe I'll join the kendo club. Nee-san and I trained when we were in China."

"I also in that club and my brother too. Chika also in the same club!" He commented loudly, "Do you want to join us for lunch?" Yasuchika asked, pushing up his glasses.

"No, thanks. Excuse me." I walked out from my class, finding my sister smiled and was standing near the door.

"Rui-nee!" I exclaimed. She only smiled, "I was bringing your lunch. Sorry, I forgot to give you earlier," she apologized, handed my lunch. I smiled widely and hug her, "You're the best sister ever, Rui-nee."

"Is that your sister, Yuuki-kun?" Satoshi asked me. "Rui-nee, he's Morinozuka Satoshi."

"Nice too meet you, I'm Hachinouji Rui. Sorry if you think that I am rude. Are you related with Morinozuka Takashi?" Rui asked.

"No, you're not rude or anything. Taka-nii's my older brother." Satoshi answered.

Rui nodded her head, "Ah, I see…," she mumbled, "Are Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Haninozuka Yasuchika also related?"

"They're also brothers,"

"Thanks for the information, Morinozuka-kun. Yuu, it's better for you to eat now. Are you going to sign up for club today?"

"Yes, I'm going to join the kendo club. Apparently Satoshi-kun and Haninozuka-san also there." I grinned. She patted my head and headed back to her class. I waved to her.

"Rui-senpai, you can call me Satoshi!" Satoshi shouted. Rui looked back for a second then nodded and waved.

#Back to Rui's Pov.#

"Damn rich people school. Even the library wasn't quiet." I muttered silently, trying to find a place to study. I walked across a room. "Third music room. This room seems quiet. Should I try this one?" I mumbled to myself and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" There are seven boys inside the room. I stared to them for a few seconds and then walking to a door inside that room, completely ignoring all the boys.

"The Black Magic club, huh. It must be quiet inside," I mumbled and opened the door. "DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" Tamaki yelled to me.

"Tamaki-san, can you be quiet?" I glared to him and opened the black magic club door. A boy with black cloak appeared from the darkness with candles.

"Can I come in? I want to study." I said bluntly. That boy chuckled and nodded, "It always nice to have visitor. I'm Nekozawa Umehito, How about you, Miss?"

"I'm Hachinouji Rui. Your name is really unique, Nekozawa-san and that outfit is so cool. It reminds me to Harry Potter." I exclaimed.

"Please do something, Mommy! Rui-chan won't hear me!" Tamaki yelled to Kyoya.

"Don't call me Rui-chan!" I glared to Tamaki.

"I think Hachinouji-san will go because of you, Tamaki," Kyoya pushed up his glasses, annoyed.

"Rui-chan, you're coming!" Honey beamed happily and hugs me. "Would you like some cake?"

"Maybe later, Haninozuka-senpai. I need to study this one for my job." I smiled to him. "See you later, senpai." I entered the black magic club and closed the door

#Music room pov.#

"What kind of job does Rui-chan do, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

"Hachinouji Rui. 15 years old. Only daughter of the Hachinouji family. Being in Ouran for a scholarship. Working in his parent's company as the head of a researchment unit. She has an older brother by the name Hachinouji Mitsuki and a younger brother by the name of Hachinouji Yuuki." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"She's only fifteen!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"She's smarter than you, Haruhi." Hikaru patted Haruhi shoulder.

"What kinds of thing that Hachinouji group does, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked seriously.

"Hachinouji group is famous in their plantation and researchment. Apparently, the three siblings started a company that produces toys and invest in IT-related stocks just a year ago." Kyoya explained. All of the hosts' eyes widened after heard that (except Mori and Kyoya).

"Senpai, are the three of them geniuses?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya nodded, "I met with the Hachinoujis a while ago. The oldest, Mitsuki is on the same age as me and Tamaki, but he's already in college. His talents were on IT and plants. I heard that he'll inherit the company after he finishes his college."

"You heard that, tono! He's smarter than you!" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked in unison, "And the ladies are coming!"

Tamaki suddenly back to his princely act and welcoming the guests.

~TIME SKIP~

(Honey and Mori's side)

"Everyone, do you know about Rui-chan?" Honey asked happily, munching his cake. Some of the girls nodded.

"She really looks graceful, like an Ouji*." Mika smiled. "Ouji..?" Mori murmured.

"Hai, Mori-senpai. We called her by that name. She fits that nickname perfectly." Anna, another girl nodded.

"And she is like living in a shell. That makes she looks untouched," Honey only nodded cutely at the comment.

#Rui's Pov.#

"Nekozawa-san, are you in the higher grade than me?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm in third year here." Nekozawa smiled.

"Aah. Ummm… Nekozawa-senpai what is that?" I pointed to a cat doll that he was holding all the time.

"It is Bellzenef. Do you want one?" he asked. I slightly chuckled, "If you don't mind Nekozawa-senpai. Yuu likes cat doll especially from a cartoon Nyanmaru." Nekozawa smiled, taking a same doll from a cupboard and gave that to me.

"Thanks. Mmm… Do you have a sibling?" I asked him in the middle of my study.

"Hmm…. Yes, I have a younger sister by the name Kirimi. How about you Hachinouji-san?"

"How do you know my name?" I exclaimed in surprise. Nekozawa chuckled, "A rumor about a new genius student already spread."

"I hate being called genius and so are them," I frowned. Nekozawa tilted his head, "Them?"

"Ah, sorry. They are my older and younger brothers." I smiled genuinely. I looked at my watch and stood up. I bowed once, "Thank you very much for letting me study here, Nekozawa-senpai."

"You can call me by my first name, Hachinouji-san." Nekozawa said. My eyes widened for a few seconds then I smiled, "Then, you can also call me Ouji or Rui, Hito-senpai." I tilted my head for a few seconds, looking intensely to his eyes, "Your eyes are pretty, senpai!" I exclaimed, waving to him, "Bye!" I said, exiting the door.

"RUI-CHAN!" Honey beamed, "Do you still want some cake, Rui-chan? We already finished today." He asked cutely.

"Do you have a chocolate cake, Haninozuka-senpai?" I asked hopefully. He nodded cutely, dragging me to a table and put a slice of chocolate cake in front of me.

"Here, Rui-chan!" he smiled, taking a seat in front of me, "Haru-chan! Can you make some coffee for Rui-chan?" Honey waved to Haruhi, munching his strawberry cake.

"Sure, Honey-senpai," Haruhi smiled.

"That's no need, Fujioka-san. I can't drink coffee." I smiled to her. "Ne, Fujioka-san. Are you a girl?" I whispered to her. Haruhi's eyes widened and she gave Kyoya, 'what should I do' looks. I chuckled at her reaction and continued to eating my cake.

"Ne, Haninozuka-senpai. That doll is really cute." I said bluntly, pointing at a pink rabbit doll that he was holding all the time. Honey's smile widened and he hugs me.

"Senpai, I can't breathe," I choked a bit. Honey-senpai was standing in front of me and he's taller than me. I blushed slightly at his touch. I was not used to have boys hug me, except Mitsuki and Yuuki of course.

"Rui-chan, are you okay? You look a bit red." Honey patted my head, shoving his doll to my hand. Honey leaned, dragging me to nearest couch.

"Hachinouji-san, how do you know that Haruhi's a girl? And you know that Otori's family has our own reinforcement." Kyoya threatened me, flashing his shadow king's smile.

"It's easy. She's too feminine for a boy and I already cross dressed before. And I'm not scared to your threat, Otori-san," I smirked to him. Suddenly a ringtone 'My song your beats' is playing from my phone. I immediately picked that up. I saw Mitsuki's name on it.

"Hello, Mitsu-nii. What do you want?" I asked.

"Rui, where are you now? I already find Yuu and he finished his club already."

"I'm in third music room. Nii-san, I fell a bit dizzy. Can you pick me up?" I asked to him, I swear that I heard Mitsuki sighed.

"Okay, just wait for me." He replied. I mumbled 'thanks' and turn off the call. I suddenly found myself being surrounded by two twin boys.

#Normal pov."

"Hey, your eyes are pretty," Kaoru said, "Your bangs are too long!" Hikaru commented Rui. Rui only shrugged, hugging Usa-chan more and leaned to the couch. Her sapphire colored eyes closed after a few seconds.

"Hikaru, is she asleep?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru only raised his shoulders. Honey moved closer to Rui and covering her with a pink blanket, "Have a good sleep, Rui-chan."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and a blue haired man with mismatched eyes came in, "Is Rui here?" he asked, finding himself being stared by the hosts.

"I'm Hachinouji Mitsuki and I'm here to pick her up," Mitsuki explained.

"How can your eyes have different color?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison. Mitsuki chuckled, "That's a long story. However, is Rui here?" Mitsuki scanned the room, finding Honey and his eyes widened.

"Mitsukuni-san!" Mitsuki exclaimed, Honey looked and him and hugs him, "Mitsuki!" Honey exclaimed, releasing the hug. "Hn, good to see you again," Mori smiled.

"Tama-chan! This is Mitsuki, I and Takashi met him in a competition. He's strong, you know!"

"It's nice to see you again, Mitsukuni-san and Takashi-san. However, I need to pick up Rui. Do you know where she is now? She may look strong but her health is a bit more fragile than us." Mitsuki asked with concerned tone.

"Yeah! She's there!" the twin pointed to a sleeping Rui. Suddenly, the door club opened again. A spiky red haired boy with a blond boy with glasses entered.

"Chika-chan!" Honey exclaimed. Yasuchika grunted, refusing to look Honey.

"Mitsu-nii, where's Rui-nee?" He asked with concerned tone, and once again being stared by the hosts. Yasuchika also found himself searching for his senpai.

"I'll kill you all if you don't stop your stare! I'm Hachinouji Yuuki, Rui-nee's younger brother." Yuuki glared to Tamaki who was scared to Yuuki's glare, hiding behind Kyoya.

"Mitsu-nii…Yuu…," Rui mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. "Rui-nee!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Rui, it's better for us to go home now." Mitsuki said. Rui nodded, shifting her eyes to the light. She stood up, "Here, Haninozuka-senpai. Thank you very much," Rui handed Usa-chan and blanket to Honey. "Rui/Rui-nee. We'll wait outside," Yuuki and Mitsuki said, getting out from the host club room. Honey hugged her again, "Will you come back, Rui-chan?" Honey asked hopefully. Rui closed her eyes again, "Maybe I'll come for you, Haninozuka-senpai." She mumbled. Honey blushed and released his hug.

"Umm… you can call me Mitsukuni, Rui-chan! And you also can call Takashi by his first name. Ne, Takashi!" Honey said, trying to cover his blush. "Hn," Mori just grunted and nodded in agreement. Rui opened her eyes again, her eyes were staring to Honey. Rui hugged Honey for a second and gave him a little peck on his forehead which left unnoticed thanks to her long bangs.

"See you tomorrow, Mitsukuni-senpai, Takashi-senpai, Fujioka-san, Otori-san, Tamaki-san and Hitachiin twin," she smiled. Mitsuki came in and picked her in bridal style, "It's better for you to stay asleep, Rui," he mumbled. Rui smiled, drifting to sleep again.

"I'll take my leave now, thank you," Mitsuki and Yuuki bowed in unison, leaving the gaping hosts.

"Kyoya-senpai, what is her blood type?" Kaoru asked. Kyoya looked to his notebook, "AB, all three of them are AB," Kyoya answered. Hikaru shivered a bit, "That explains why she is really cranky and moody after she woke up,"

"WHAT! Another AB blood type! Why…?" Tamaki mumbled dramatically. Haruhi sighed, "Shut up, Tamaki-senpai." She mumbled.

"Mommy, Haruhi was so mean to me," Tamaki whined, hugging Kyoya.

"Get off me, Tamaki," Kyoya mumbled in annoyed tone. Tamaki sulks in the corner again, growing mushrooms. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed to him. Haruhi stood beside Honey, looking to him, "Honey-senpai, are you by any chance getting taller?" Haruhi asked.

"Really?" Honey said with hopeful glint in his eyes. "Yes, you did. You're almost as tall as Haruhi now, Honey-senpai!" Kaoru patted Honey shoulder. Honey smiled widely and jumped, "Yay, Takashi!" he beamed happily.

#TIME SKIP#

YASUCHIKA

'Why must I come to that ball? I don't even know who will accompany me,' Yasuchika mumbled to himself. Suddenly a thought about a certain bluenette girl passed his mind.

'I'll ask Hachinouji-chan to accompany me. Even that she's my senpai, she is in same age as me.' Yasuchika thought, slightly blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hachinouji's Mansion

"Mitsuki," a deep voice called Mitsuki from behind. Mitsuki stood and bowed, "Otou-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Hachinouji Seiichi, the head of Hachinouji family chuckled, "Mitsuki, It's about time to introduce Yuuki to the world. You know that a Hachinouji will be introducing when he/she is thirteen. And Yuuki is already thirteen, so I'll make a simple conference at the end of this week and I want you and Rui prepare for it!"

"Understood, Otou-san. Why don't you tell Rui by yourself?" Mitsuki asked with a curious tone.

"Rui was still sleeping and Yuuki was with her," Seiichi mumbled, "And I can look that Miruki Company was doing a good job." He smiled, patting Mitsuki's shoulder.

"Thank you, Otou-san. Umm… I want to ask about something to you. Will I engage by someone?"

"That's up to your choice. I choose your mother by myself and I hope that you'll get your own," Seiichi smiled, exiting the room. Mitsuki sighed in relief. He got out from his room and knocked Rui's bedroom.

Yuuki opened the door, "Mitsu-nii, what's up?" Yuuki asked.

"Nothing. Is Rui still asleep?" Mitsuki asked. Yuuki shook his head, letting his brother to come in. Rui was sitting and reading on a couch.

"Rui, Yuu will have his introduction and we should prepare for it," Mitsuki explained. Rui looked up and nodded, "Then, Yuu must get a new suit. Can you help Yuu to do that, Mitsu-nii?" Rui asked, opening her blue notebook.

"Yeah, sure I can." Mitsuki's eyes glinted, "And you'll need a new dress." He said with teasing tone. Rui blushed by that thought and Yuuki laughed, "Rui-nee should get a blue or a white one because it'll match with her eyes. Eh… If I remember, Ouran will have a ball next week. Rui-nee, pick two dresses." Yuuki suggested, smiling.

"Aiko-san!" Rui called one of her maid. That maid came in, "What do you need, Rui-sama?" she asked. Rui stood up, "Can you help me to pick new dress? And please don't tell Mitsu-nii and Yuu!" she whispered. Aiko nodded in understatement and got out.

"Ne, Miruki was doing fine. The customers really like your design, Yuu!" Mistake grinned, patted Yuu's head.

"The profits will increase soon, and I think we can make Miruki stands out of its own," Rui smiled. Yuuki drew some pictures in his sketchbook and Mitsuki smirked, "I think Nyanmaru will be a cute toy, Yuu," Mitsuki mumbled, said their pet's name.

"What! I won't make Nyanmaru become a toy. Never!" Yuuki exclaimed. Rui chuckled, shoving her bangs with a hairpin.

"Mitsu-nii's mean was to make a Nyanmaru doll, Yuu," Rui ruffled her younger brother's hair.

"Aaahhh…. So that how is it." Yuuki mumbled. Mitsuki and Rui exchanged glance and they hug Yuuki in unison.

"You're really cute, Yuu!" Rui said, kissing Yuuki's left cheek. Yuuki blushed madly. Mitsuki laughed and Rui was chuckling all the time.

* * *

SCHOOL TIMES

"Haninozuka-senpai, Morinozuka-senpai!" Rui exclaimed after met Honey and Mori on the way to her class.

"RUI-CHAN!" Honey hugged her, smiling widely, "I told you to call me Mitsukuni," he pouted cutely. Rui tilted his head in curiosity.

"Really?" Rui looked up to Mori, searching an answer.

"Aa… but you were half-asleep that time. And you can call me Takashi," Mori smiled, patted Rui's head.

"Aaahh…. I understand. Sorry Mitsukuni-senpai. I usually forget the things that I did when I was half-asleep," Rui apologized.

"That's alright! See you around, Rui-chan!" Honey waved. Rui bowed to him and entered the class. She saw Kyoya first and walked to him.

"Otori-san, I want to give you this invitation. Please give my regards to your father." Rui handed Kyoya a pretty blue invitation.

"Thank you very much, Ouji-san. Is it about time for introducing your brother?" Kyoya asked, his glasses glinting.

"You're right about that, Otori-san," Rui replied with blank face.

"Why do you call me Otori-san?" Kyoya said, felling amusement to the girl in front him.

"Because you're still older than me and I don't have any permission to call you by your first name," Rui explained, keeping her mask perfectly.

"Then, if I call you Rui. Are you okay with that?" Kyoya asked.

"I think that's fine, but please cut the –san off. I'm felling older all the time," Rui nodded and took her seat beside Kyoya. Kyoya slipped his mask for a second, he chuckled softly.

"You're really an interesting person, Rui. You can call me Kyoya,"

"Okay. Ne, Kyoya-san, How is your sister doing?" Rui asked with curious eyes. Kyoya was taken aback by her big sapphire eyes, "How do you know about my sister?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up.

"I met her once and I think that she's pretty more emotional than you and your other family member," Rui slightly smiled. She leaned to her chair, taking out a blue journal from her bag.

"It's nice to talk with you, Kyoya-san," Rui nodded and focusing to her book.

#TIME SKIP#

Rui opened her phone, finding a message from her friends from China, Himuro Tatsuya and Harukawa Naoki. Naoki actually is her cousin.

**From: Nao-kun**

**To: Prince RuiRui**

**Rui-chan! I arrived at Japan yesterday and my father enrolled me in Ouran as a third year. Tatsuya also here too. Hey, why does the school pink? Are they don't have some sense in color? Let's meet at the park in the rest time. 'Kay. I'll wait!**

Rui chuckled at his message and she walking to the park and being followed by Hikaru, Kaoru and a dragged Haruhi. Rui can sense if there were people who was following her. Rui looked in front of her and noticed a raven haired boy with long bangs that covers one of his dark blue eyes and a silver haired boy with sapphire colored eyes.

"Naoki! Tatsuya!" Rui called them. Tatsuya was as cool and handsome as before and Naoki always keeps his calmness. Tatsuya smiled and Naoki patted her head, "It's been a long time, Rui," Naoki grinned.

"To the three people who were following me, please show up," Rui said darkly. Tatsuya looked up and threw some needles to a bush.

"Hei, Hikaru! It's needle," Kaoru yelled. The three of them got out from their hiding spot.

"What do you want?" Naoki folds his arm to his chest. Rui patted Haruhi's head, "Fujioka-san, it's not nice to spy your senpai," Rui smirked. Haruhi took a step back and bowed, "I'm sorry Ouji-senpai. Apparently, Hikaru and Kaoru dragged me." Haruhi apologized. "I know that, Fujioka-san." Rui let out a sadistic chuckle, "Ne, Did both of you have any reason for following me? I give you 3 seconds to answer. 1….," Rui mumbled. The twins shivered in fear. "2….," Rui hummed.

"We just think that you'll become an interesting toy, Rui-senpai." They smirked in unison.

"How dare you to call my cousin a toy, huh?" Naoki mumbled darkly, a dark aura also surrounding Tatsuya. "It's alright guys! I can take care of them by myself." Rui smiled, patting the boys' shoulders.

"Just don't kill them Rui, but that's a pretty good idea. Hey, do you want to play game with us?" Tatsuya offered. The twins' ears perked up.

"Let's play basketball or tennis, you people choose! If you win I'll become your toy and I'll give you one wish but if we win…," Rui mumbled darkly, "You'll never follow me anymore or I'll give you a little punishment. The rules are normal and you only can take other people from the host club for your team. My team will consist of Mitsu-nii, I, Yuu, Naoki and Tatsuya. How is that sound?" Rui smirked evilly.

The twins grinned, "Of course! But we'll have more people than you. Is that okay?"

"Sure. After all we were the one who set the rules," Tatsuya answered, "If you're ready, meet us in the gym." Naoki finished. The trio coolly walked to the gym, leaving the twins and Haruhi alone. "Haruhi!" Hikaru chimed. "Let's gather the host club and win this one!" Kaoru smirked. Haruhi sighed, 'I have nothing to do with it!' thought her tiredly.

#TIME SKIP#

"We're here!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed, rest of the host club trailing behind them. "Nice to see you again, Ouji-san." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Nice to see you again," Mitsuki smiled evilly, he was wearing a blue T-shirt with black jeans. "Nii-san, that's rude," Rui mumbled. She was wearing a sleeveless blue hoodie with knee lenghted trousers.

"MY PRINCESS, it's such an honor to play with you," Tamaki yelled. Rui looked to him for a second, approaching him. Rui took a small distance between her and Tamaki, "Is that so? Would you play tennis with me, Tamaki-san?" Rui said with pleaded eyes. Tamaki brightened and he answered immediately, "Of course my princess. Hikaru, please take my racquet. I shall play you!" Tamaki said. Rui nodded happily, turning her back.

"Rui-nee, this is your racquet." Yuuki handed her an ice-blue colored racquet, "Please go easy on him." He mumbled. Rui smirked slightly, entering the court.

"Tono, beat her!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled. Tamaki nodded dramatically. "Smooth or rough?" Kyoya acted as the referee. "It's fine, Rui-chan can serve first!" Tamaki flipped his hair. Naoki and Tatsuya snorted to that, "Che, is he going to be fine?" they muttered in unison. Haruhi's ears perked up, she decided to ask, "Does Rui-senpai good in tennis?" Naoki averted his eyes to Haruhi, "Did win straight three championship in American Junior Tennis Tournament makes her bad in tennis?" Naoki mumbled. Haruhi's eyes widened. "Even I still can't win against her. It's really embarrassing," Naoki sighed.

"It's not good for Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said. Kyoya looked to her, "Why?" he asked. "Rui-senpai won three straight in American Junior Tennis Tournament," Haruhi explained. Kyoya shocked for a second but gaining his composure quickly, "But I have no data of that." He muttered, opening his black notebook. Tatsuya smirked, "Of course you don't. Rui didn't use her real name at that time. Her name was Tenpouin Yui at that time," Tatsuya smiled evilly.

* * *

Rui

"Oh, you're so generous. Tamaki-san, I hope you won't feel disappointed." Rui put up her bangs so that her left eyes not being covered. Rui took a stance and hit a normal but fast serve. Tamaki can't even move from his position. "Ne, Tamaki-san. Did you underestimate me?" Rui asked darkly, Tamaki shivered by her voice. "Anyone that underestimates me won't get even one ball past me." Rui mumbled.

"Hikaru, she's scary!" Kaoru said, Hikaru nodded. "Rui always fulfils her promise, so Suo-kun will lose," Mitsuki smiled. Honey looked to him, "Does Rui-chan really that good, Mitsuki?" Honey asked. "Who knows, Mitsukuni-san?" Mitsuki smiled mysteriously.

After 10 minutes…

"Game and the match, Hachinouji Rui. Six game to love." Kyoya announced, shocked enough. Tamaki was breathing heavily but Rue didn't even break a sweat.

"You have no power, Tamaki-san. Even Yuu is better than you," Rui huffed disappoint, "Hitachin twins! Do you want to play with me? 2 vs. 1, how does that sound?" Rue smirked to them.

"Surely, we have the advantage here. Rui, if we win…," Kyoya mumbled.

"You'll join the host club with us!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed.

"And, if I win?" Rui asked. The twins exchanged glances with each other, "We won't disturb you again!" They grinned in unison. "Sure, deal!" Rui exclaimed, taking a serve stance. "Prepare yourselves, boys!" Rui served quickly enough that the twins almost couldn't see the ball.

"Fifteen love," Rui said, her eyes turning cold. The twins shivered after take a look of her blue eyes.

Fifteen minutes later…..

"Game and match, 6 games to love." Rui grinned happily. "I win! So, don't disturb your senpai again, Hitachiin-kun!" Hikaru and Kaoru stared silently at the ball.

"Those are wonderful games, Rui-hime!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly.

"Good job, Rui. Hey! If we won't play basketball, why did we here in the first place?" Tatsuya asked, ignoring Tamaki.

"Mitsukuni-san, can we spare for a moment?" Mitsuki asked, his eyes glinting.

"Sure, why not Mitsuki!" Honey nodded, taking a stance. Mitsuki smirked and taking a stance too. They began sparing, leaving a grinning girl, gaping hosts, and smirking cousins.

"That was good, Mitsukuni-san." Mitsuki bowed. Honey smiled, "You were getting better, Mitsuki." Mori begun clapping and the others were following him too.

"Rui-nee, how about we do that too?" Yuuki asked. Rui let down her bangs and stood in front of Yuuki. Mitsuki smiled and acted as the referee, "Began!"

Yuuki pulled out a knife from his pocket and Rui too. Yuuki took the first blow but Rui dodged it effortlessly. "Rui is weapons specialize, especially sword, needle, arrow, and knife. Rui develops her own technique because our family never specialized in martial arts. But the arts in them was passing by the girls not the boys," Mitsuki chuckled.

"So only Rui-senpai that knows the technique?" Kaoru asked with disbelief tone. "Half true, Yuu also knows but he isn't better than Rui," Mitsuki answered, smiling. The boys were staring at the intense fight in front of them. Rui finished it by pointed a knife on Yuuki's throat.

"Good job, Yuu." Rui patted her little brother's shoulder. She yawned for a few seconds, "Are you finish looking at us?" She asked with teasing tone. Tatsuya and Naoki averted their eyes to other thing, slightly blushing. Mori and Honey were still staring to her, a slight pink tinting their cheeks. Tamaki hugged her tightly, "That's wonderful RUI-CHAN!" he yelled. Rui used one of her technique to make Tamaki flipped down.

"It's not good to mess with me, Tamaki-san. And please don't touch me, it's really impolite for a man to hugs the other girl," Rui slightly smiled, "Anyone wants cake?" she asked, pulling out an average box from her bag.

"I want some!" Yuuki, Naoki, Tatsuya, and Honey answered in unison. Rui was placing her blank mask again. She took some strawberry cakes and placed one of them in front of Haruhi, "Enjoy it, Fujioka-san. I hope that my handmade cake isn't that bad," Rui said in a low tone. Haruhi's eyes widened, "You're the one who made it, senpai?" Rui nodded, walking past her. Rui placed other strawberry cakes in front of Honey, Mori and Yuuki. Then Rui took other chocolate cakes and placed it in front of Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki. "Do you want some, Kyoya-san?" Rui offered her blue sapphire eyes were looking deeply to Kyoya's steel eyes.

"Ah, sure. If you don't mind Rui." He flashed his host smile. Rui chuckled, placing the cake in front of him. "Mitsu-nii, this is your cake," Rui placed a cheese cake in front of Mitsu and take a blueberry cheese cake for herself.

"Rui-chan, do you have more?" Honey asked with his big brown eyes. "I have some, Mitsukuni-senpai. Do you want another strawberry cake or the other?" Rui answered in a soft tone, showing the cakes to Honey. Honey chooses a blueberry jam cake. "Here you go senpai!" Rui handed him the cake. Honey smiled widely, "Rui-chan, can you accompany me to the school's ball?" He asked and the other eyes were looking to him because of his sudden confession.

"I'm afraid that I couldn't, Mitsukuni-senpai. You're a host and you shouldn't choose me or treat me differently," Rui refused politely. Tatsuya and Naoki snickered behind her, making Rui sent a sharp glare to quiet them. Kyoya just looking to her in amusement, Haruhi was staring to Rui. Hikaru and Kaoru were observing Rui closely.

"Mitsukuni, she's right." Mori said with his deep tone. Rui turned to looks him, "Takashi-senpai, you're really tall and your voice is really deep!" she said in childish tone. Mori smiled and patted her head, "You're also pretty tall for you age, Rui."

"Mori-senpai talked and not just hummed like usual!" Hikaru and Kaoru gasped in unison. "So?" Yuuki mumbled. "Mori-senpai rarely talks!" Hikaru answered. Yuuki raised one of his eyebrows, "Rui-nee always can changes people," he smirked. "No wonder that she's your cousin, Naoki." Tatsuya grinned.

"And you're her best friend!" Naoki replied with mocking tone. "What's so bad for being my best friend, Nao?" Rui asked with a sweet tone that makes the boys shivered, except Mitsuki, Yuuki, and Kyoya. "No...Nothing," Naoki answered, flustered. Tatsuya snickered quietly behind him with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I guess that it's already time for us to go home, Otori-kun, Suo-kun, Hitachiins-kun, Mitsukuni-san, Takashi-san and Fujioka-san." Mitsuki bowed politely. Rui flashed a small smile and nodded, "See you next time, Fujioka-san!" Yuuki nodded quietly.

"Tatsuya-kun, aren't you going to stay in our house?" Mitsuki asked. Tatsuya nodded, taking his bag with him. "Yes," he hummed quietly.

"Mitsu-nii, I'm going to take a walk for a while!" Rui exclaimed, getting out from the gym. She walked around and stopped near the kendo and karate club. Rui looked up and find a tree and she climbed it with ease. Rui picked a spot, sitting leisurely on a branch. Rui closed her eyes and begun to sing…

Nee ima Mitsumeteiru yo  
Hanareteitemo

~(Hey, right now I'm gazing at you,No matter if we're apart.)

Love for you Kokoro wa zutto  
Soba ni iru yo

~(Love for you, my heart is always by your side.)

Mou namida wo nugutte waratte  
Hitori janai Donna toki datte  
Yume miru koto wa ikiru koto  
Kanashimi wo koeru chikara

Yasuchika got out from the karate club's room. He takes a walk around the kendo's practice field. He noticed a pretty voice from up here.

"Who is singing?" he muttered, looking up. Yasuchika found a certain bluenette girl on top of a branch, singing gracefully. "Hachinouji-senpai…," he mumbled.

~(Now it's time to wipe away your tears and smile.  
You're not alone, no matter when.  
To dream is to live; The power to overcome sadness.)

Arukou Hatenai michi  
Utaou Sora wo koete  
Omoi ga todoku youni  
Yakusoku shiyou Mae wo muku koto  
Thank you for smile

~(Let's walk down this endless path.  
Let's sing, crossing over the sky  
So that our feelings reach.  
Let's make a promise to look ahead. Thank you for smiles.)

Rui took a deep breath and looks down, finding a blond glasses boy who was staring to her. "Haninozuka-kun. Can you sit here?" Rui pointed a branch near her. Yasuchika nodded and climbs onto the branch.

"Hachinouji-senpai, your voice was pretty," Yasuchika mumbled, slightly blushing. Rui raised one of her eyebrows, "Well, thank you. Haninozuka-kun, doesn't the sky look nice?" Rui gently smiled. "Yes, it looks nice," he looked up to the sky, comparing the bluenette beside him with the sky. "Senpai, you can call me by my first name," he told her, still blushing.

"Sure, if you also do that. Hmm… Yasuchika-kun, do you already have a date for the ball?" Rui asked. Yasuchika immediately remembered about the ball and moved closer to her.

"Rui-senpai, can you be my date for the ball?" He simply asked, pushing up his glasses for hiding his blushing face. "Sure, why not? Umm… Yasuchika-kun, can you do a favor for me?" Rui asked, tilted her head cutely. Yasuchika immediately nodded by her cuteness. Rui let out a slight chuckle from her lips, "Can you release your glasses for that day, please…?" Rui looked to him by her big eyes. Yasuchika backed down for a second, "Ah…Sure. Just don't be disappointed." He looked away. Rui smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Your hair is really soft, Yasuchika-kun. I think I should go now or my brothers' get worry. Goodbye, Yasuchika-kun!" Rui jumped down, "See you later!" She waved, running to high school section. "I succeed to ask her!" Yasuchika said, jumping down from the tree and walking back to the karate club.


End file.
